


Nunca Digan Nunca

by Mr_Rogers_Stark



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers desconcertados, Caprichos de un excéntrico millonario, Contra Tony no hay dios que pueda, Delirios de un autor aburrido, Español, F/F, I'm Sorry Marvel Fandom, Los Vengadores sufriendo en manos de Stark, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Nada en esta vida tiene sentido, No busques la lógica donde no la hay, No se taggear estas cosas, Otra vez, Pepper dejando de lado sus obligaciones, Pepper tambien, Posible heredero Rogers-Stark, Puras locuras en momentos de ocio, Slash, Spanish, Stark haciendo de las suyas, Stark y su expuesta-no expuesta relación, comedia, not sorry
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5048377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Rogers_Stark/pseuds/Mr_Rogers_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todos afirman que Anthony Edward Stark no es capaz de mantener una relación seria. Pero los siguientes sucesos no solo afirmaran lo contrario, sino que aprenderán que contra Tony no hay dios que pueda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preámbulo

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a la franquicia de comics Marvel. Todo contenido referente a su personalidad, gestos, interpretaciones, información general ha sido proporcionado por las películas y comics _–especialmente por las películas–._ La idea de la historia es una creación original, una interpretación y sutil modificación para satisfacer la diversión _–y capricho–_ de un autor aburrido (?).Porque de haber sido dueño de los personajes, el Capitán hubiera amado _–y manoseado–_ a Tony desde el primer día. Si, a la mierda la paciencia.
> 
> **Comentarios:** Bueno, el principal objetivo de esto no era mas que molestar un rato. Es decir, molestar a los vengadores que nada tiene que ver. Lo admito, verlos intrigados, curiosos o en situaciones inverosímiles es. . . divertido. En especial si Tony es quien tiene que ver con esas situaciones, como siempre; tan natura. Pobre Cap, tal vez sufra un poco, o disfrute; todo depende de la perspectiva, supongo.
> 
> En cuanto a tema aparte, tal vez si leyeron el genero, este fic tendrá _MPreg._ Pero nada de alguna idiotez como quedar embarazados por simple magia de la escritura o alguna idiotez que no tenga una razón lógica. Admito que me gusta la idea que tengan hijos, pero ya sea adoptando o _–si hay embarazo–_ con una lógica. De lo contrario; **no.** Pero esta tendrá su explicación, y lugar, cuando sea correcto y necesario. Porque no, señores, no crean que en el primer capitulo todos terminaran embarazados; las cosas se dan a su tiempo _–luego de un largo suceso de diversión para lectores y autor–._ Pero tendrá su lugar. _Eso ténganlo por seguro._
> 
> **_No busquen la lógica en donde no la hay._ **

_"En otras noticias, fuertes rumores afirman que el polémico Tony Stark, también conocido como IronMan, ha establecido una relación formal con una figura que aún no se ha dado a conocer. Muchos han afirmado, a propias palabras del susodicho, que una relación **seria** le es suficiente aliciente para olvidarse un poco de sus tan polémicas fiestas. Sin embargo, entrevistas directas con el millonario no han logrado obtener una confirmación…"_

—Ya no saben que inventar— cambiando de canal, Barton soltó un bufido en un intento de encontrar algo interesante entre las programaciones, intentando pasar por algo la – _a su parecer_ – ridícula noticia.

—Las probabilidades de que Stark mantenga una relación estable son las mismas de que Fury recupere su ojo— contra todo pronóstico, la viuda se hizo escuchar en la sala con una comparación que a muchos les resulto exuberante. Y aquella mueca de indiferencia, la tranquilidad de la que tanto se jactaba, solo fue el incentivo para que sutiles risas y carcajadas se hicieran espacio en el lugar.

—¿No mantenía una relación con Virginia?— Loki, quien como condena debía vivir el resto de sus días en el planea que ansió tanto conquistar, se mostraba indiferente, aislado de la atmosfera de los demás, apenas soltando algún comentario de vez en vez; aunque sus brillantes ojos verdes nunca abandonaron las páginas del libro entre sus manos. Ni siquiera cuando la mirada de todos los presentes, incluso de la aludida, se viraron hacia su persona.

—Una entre millones— soltó en son de burla el arquero, desentendiendo el ambiente que por instantes se había instalado, provocando sutiles risas en el resto —. Admitámoslo, se imposible que eso vuelva a suceder—

—¿Qué cosa es imposible que vuelva a suceder?— la voz del millonario corto toda respuesta o continuación a la charla, captando la atención de los presentes de manera inmediata.

Ahí, entrando por la puerta de la sala, la figura del genio se hacía paso con tranquilidad y elegancia; una de sus finas cejas curvándose a la espera de la respuesta que nadie parecía desear entregar. Y no es que no pudiera interrogar a su IA para que le explicara lo que sucedía, o pudiera hacer una pregunta más directa a quienes sabia no podían mentirle; dígase Banner o Thor. Sin embargo las expresiones de algunos lograban ser el aliciente más que suficiente para que los habladores fueran lo que explicaran la situación.

—¿Nadie responde? Estaba seguro de que tendrían más que decir, digo, hace un momento…—

—Solo hablábamos de que no eres capaz de mantener una relación seria— cortando lo que, estaba seguro, sería un largo monologo de castaño, Natasha prefirió tomar las cosas por el camino corto. Tan directa y sin remordimientos como siempre —¿No deberías desmentir esos rumores de que sales con alguien? La prensa se está volviendo loca—

Por unos instantes el silencio se prolongó por el lugar, las miradas viajando por los rostros de los presentes, esperando la reacción que no se había presentado aún. Natasha, tan natural y seria como solo ella puede ser, observaba al castaño desde su lugar sin inmutarse; Pepper, a su lado, no había hecho más que soltar un suspiro ante las palabras de su pareja, tal vez ya acostumbrada a ese tipo de situaciones, aunque no por eso lo podía aceptar tan fácilmente. Por otro lado, los demás presentes en la sala no sabían si soltar una risa ante la situación o mantener la compostura ante algún arrebato – _desconocido_ – de millonario; porque todos podían coincidir en que las reacciones de Stark eran impredecibles e incontrolables. Aunque, tal vez en el fondo, algunos tenían una sutil preocupación de cómo se tomaría aquello el genio.

—…¿Por qué he de desmentir algo que es verdad?— cortando el silencio, el castaño pareció encogerse de hombros luego de minutos de haber estado sumergido en su mente. Sin dar a entender si era para asimilar las palabras de la pelirroja, medir sus palabras o simplemente interesando en alguna situación tercera que nada tenía que ver con los dichos.

—¿Qué?— Pepper fue la primera en reaccionar del grupo, observando a su amigo y jefe con algo más allá de la sorpresa y curiosidad. Tal vez la decepción de saber que el castaño mantenía algo tan serio como una relación y no se había molestado en comentárselo, aun con todos los años que compartieron y los que llevaban conociéndose; al menos esos pensamientos rondaron su mente hasta que pudo volver en sí, pudo poner en orden sus ideas recordándose que el genio hacia las cosas y daba por sentado – _sin asegurarse_ – que todos tenían dichos conocimientos.

—¿Tu, en una relación seria? ¿Es alguna clase de broma, Stark?— la Viuda Negra, aun escéptica, observo al genio con lo que podía identificarse fácilmente como una burlona sonrisa.

—Me sorprende, Señorita Romanoff, que no se haya enterado antes. Creí que con sus… múltiples identidades, descubrir algo tan sencillo no le sería un reto— sin amedrentarse, el hombre se recargo a un lado del sofá, cruzándose de brazos, dispuesto a continuar —. Pero supongo que la subestime, lastima, me equivoque— encogiéndose de hombros pareció dispuesto a retirarse de lugar sin agregar más.

—¿Quién es?— Barton, negándose a desperdiciar la oportunidad, había soltado la pregunta que solo confirmaría lo que habían estado negando hacia instantes.

—¿Mh? ¿Quién es quien?—

—Tu pareja, Tony, ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?— mostrando genuina curiosidad, Banner limpiaba sus lentes sin apartar la mirada de su hermano de ciencias.

—No preguntaron, creí que se darían cuenta solos. Bueno, tal vez no Thor— agrego por lo bajo, provocando una mueca en el rubio —. Lo siento, risitos, pero eres bastante colgado—

—¿Quién es, Stark?—

—Ya que lo pregunta de esa forma, Señorita Romanoff…— el hombre, aun cruzado de brazos, continuo el camino que había pausado, directo a la salida —no me dan ganas de responderle— soltó con burla mal disimulada, provocando una mueca en más de uno de los presentes que, con reproche, estaban dispuestos a reclamarle —. Diviértanse averiguándolo ustedes mismos, señores—

Y así como había llegado, el hombre desapareció por uno de los pasillos de la torre, seguramente directo hasta su taller en donde había estado las últimas horas. A sus espaldas, entre sorprendidos e intrigados, el resto de los habitantes de la torre no podían más que debatirse internamente en quien era la pareja del millonario, en como había sucedido aquello frente a sus narices. Pero, y más importante, era en como descubrirían quien era la enigmática persona.

_**[—]** _

—¿De qué te ríes?—

Entrando por la puerta de cristal de su taller, el millonario no podía retener las risas que amenazaban con convertirse en sonoras carcajadas. Y es que no se le había pasado por alto las expresiones de quienes estaban unos pisos más arriba, ahora seguramente cuestionándose como proceder y conocer a la misma persona que estaba sentada en un sillón dentro de su taller. Lastimosamente para todos ellos, el solo desearlo o atosigarlo a preguntas no les iba a funcionar, ni mucho menos esas ridículas habilidades de espías de las que algunos se jactaban. Por supuesto que no, él, Anthony Edward Stark, quería jugar, quería divertirse, quería gozar cada instante de ahora en adelante; tal vez un sentimiento meramente infantil, aquella malicia que siempre le acompañaba, que le impulsaba una y mil veces a usar a todos a su alrededor como blancos de broma.

Y tal vez otro poco como venganza ¿y cómo no? Comprendía, por supuesto, que no fuera la imagen a una relación formal. Pero de ahí a que lo dijeran con tanta soltura, que afirmaran que él no podría sostener algo tan serio como una relación ¡Incluso cuando llevaba haciéndolo frente a sus narices! Y peor aún, que no notaran que tenía una relación ¿No eran sus amigos? ¿No se suponía que convivía con ellos – _para su condena_ – en la misma torre? ¿Y ahora decían que él no podía mantener una relación? ¡Ja! Ya verían todos ellos. No solo podía mantener una relación, no solo podía tomársela en serio – _porque lo hacía, y la disminución de las fiestas a las que asistía era prueba de ello_ –, sino también arreglárselas para molestarlos hasta el cansancio hasta que decidieran poder ver claramente quien había logrado – _con esfuerzo_ – controlar tanta excentricidad del millonario.

O al menos la mayor parte.

—Nada importante, Cap— con un movimiento de su mano, restándole importancia al asunto, se acercó hacia el rubio para terminar casi sentándose sobre él —. Quería proponerle algo, Capitán— murmurando prácticamente sobre sus labios, la sonrisa que curvo los labios del castaño fue suficiente preparación para el rubio, sabiendo que aquella idea que ahora rondaba por la cabeza del menor no saldría hasta que se manifestara en la realidad. Y él, por cómo iban las cosas, terminaría involucrado.

—¿Qué harás ahora, Tony?— con expresión tal vez algo abatida, el militar tomo de la masculina cintura a su pareja; vale, tal vez estuviera intrigado y preocupado por la idea que este fuera a proponerle, pero eso no evitaba que la imperiosa necesidad de estrecharlo cada vez más cerca de su cuerpo menguara.

—Solo… quiero proponerle un juego—

Sonriendo cada vez más, un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del rubio, ahora realmente preocupado por lo que pudiera salir de la mente de su pareja. Porque algo muy dentro de sí, tal vez esa vocecita que solía gritar en momentos de peligro, ahora parecía en un estado de alerta inminente; solo esperando, implorando, que el castaño no quisiera llevar eso a extremos de los cuales luego no pudiera sacarlo.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muy bien, aquí estoy trayendo el siguiente capítulo de este fic. Espero les haya gustado, que les siga gustando y… nada, eso es todo.
> 
> Un extra a agregar, no busquen una lógica establecida a este trama ¿motivo? Si bien se mantiene un razonamiento, esta historia no es más que una broma, son situaciones hilarantes, son las ganas de ver a todos los vengadores –y allegados– en ridículas situaciones. **Porque todos sabemos que la Viuda Negra se hubiera dado cuenta de la relación de Steve y Tony. ¿Pero que es la diversión si todos no están incluidos?**

_Capítulo 1_

**_[—]_ **

—Lo lamento, Señorita Romanoff, pero no tiene la autorización para acceder a la información— un bufido colectivo se hizo escuchar en medio de la amplia cocina del lugar en respuesta a las palabras de la IA.

Habían pasado apenas unos días desde que Tony – _tal vez jugando con ellos, tal vez no_ – había aceptado abiertamente estar teniendo una relación formal, aquella que no eran más que rumores para los periodistas, ahora era una realidad inminente para ellos. Al menos hasta donde la palabra del millonario valía. Porque, a pesar de haber recibido el pase libre para investigar y ahondar tanto como les fuera posible en la privacidad del millonario, algunos – _Natasha_ – aún estaban escépticos sobre dicha relación, esperando – _en parte_ – descubrir que no era más que una broma más del castaño en la que todos cayeron irremediablemente. Pero lo que pensaron como un objetivo sencillo, tal vez invadir el sistema de seguridad de la habitación y/o taller del sujeto en cuestionas, incluso invadir el sistema de seguridad de JARVIS, resultaron no ser como esperaban.

Pero al menos lograron descubrir que, cuando el castaño se proponía a resguardar su privacidad, tenía una peculiar seguridad en su habitación que – _para su sorpresa_ – contaba con una clave de seguridad y cerradura impenetrable ¿y las ventanas? Ya de por si estas estaban polarizadas, ahora agregando que fueron blindadas para evitar cualquier tipo de alteración no deseada.

Y eso dejaba como última opción a la IA; JARVIS, con acceso total a cada rincón de la torre ¿resultado? Sistema de seguridad impenetrable, claves y códigos que ni el mejor hacker de SHIELD pudo atravesar, solo para recibir a respuesta de que Stark – _previendo tales actitudes del grupo_ – se había encargado de actualizar. Al final, solo el genio podría echar abajo su propia creación.

Él o algún genio que pueda superarlo.  _Si existiera._

—¿No creen estar exagerando?— como voz de la razón, Pepper observo a los presentes con un suspiro ansiando salir de sus labios. Los últimos días, en más de una ocasión, le había tocado presenciar los intentos para poder obtener algo de información; resultando inútil y una pérdida de tiempo —Tarde o temprano Tony se olvidara y les dirá, o tal vez simplemente se le escape o esa persona aparezca por si sola—

—O tal vez nunca aparezca— Natasha, en un tono bajo, había agregado a la suma de posibilidades. Aun conservando la posibilidad de que todo haya sido solo una broma más —. Solo tenemos su palabra como confirmación. Y conocemos a Stark, le encanta gastar bromas—

—No creo que llegue tan lejos…— Banner, revolviendo aun su taza de café, se encogió sutilmente de hombros. Convenciéndose a sí mismo de que su  _hermano de ciencias_  no iría tan lejos como para hacerles creer que mantenía una relación; tal vez mezclándose con los deseos de que así sea y pueda ver, finalmente, a alguien capaz de mantenerle el ritmo a Tony Stark —. Sería mucho, incluso para él—

—¿Lo crees, Bruce?— Clint, tan escéptico como su compañera, aún tenía en mente que ambas posibilidades podían ser una realidad inminente. Por un lado una relación de la que ninguno nunca supo nada, que de la nada el millonario daba crédito ¿solo así? Tal vez admitía que algunas posibilidades existían. Pero eran mayores las probabilidades de que no fueran más que especulaciones y el millonario decidiera jugar con todos ellos, haciéndoles perder el tiempo —Seria cuestionarnos primero si conoce de limites—

—Buenos días— cortando el ritmo de la conversación, ingresando por la puerta de la cocina, el Capitán entraba con la usual sonrisa que todas las mañanas les dedicaba. Tranquilo como siempre, tal vez lejos de preocupaciones u obsesiones, contradictorio a ellos; aunque admitían que no era de extrañar que Rogers no se haya inmiscuido deliberadamente en la privacidad del genio para descubrir una pareja enigmática y – _posiblemente_ – inexistente —¿Les sucede algo?—

Llamando la atención de los presentes, Steve pareció escrutar las facciones de los ahora presentes en el comedor, como buscando alguna respuesta o insinuación a lo que pueda ser el causante de aquellas facciones tan desganadas. Y no es que no lo supiera, o al menos intuyera, que toda la culpa lo tenía su pareja y su extraño juego; por supuesto que lo sabía, si desde que Tony le había propuesto aquel _juego_  no había parado de reírse a la menor oportunidad, como si recordara sus travesuras en los momentos a solas, solo para regodearse en su propia diversión. Incluso había intentado persuadirlo, bueno, mejor dicho había intentado convencer al castaño de dar marcha atrás en aquella locura; especialmente luego de haber visto a Natasha colgada en la ventana una mañana, casi provocándole un infarto; hasta que Tony, tan  _amablemente_ , le aclaro que nada podía verse desde el exterior y no podría ser cambiado ¿era necesario decir que, sin importar lo que el castaño dijo, no tuvo reparos en correr al baño para poder cambiarse sin aquella horrible sensación de estar siendo vigilado?

Desde esa ocasión ahora las  _visitas nocturnas_  se hacían en la seguridad de su habitación, sin la sensación de que en cualquier momento alguien estaría del otro lado de su ventana para intentar forzarla. Porque – _a obra de cualquier deidad_ – nadie parecía tenerlo entre sus posibilidades; lo cual ahora resultaba como ventaja, puesto que no debería preocuparse por alguien intentando entrar en su habitación y, especialmente, no tendría que renunciar a la compañía del castaño.

Aunque podía admitir cierta culpa al escuchar a sus compañeros intentando forzar la puerta de la habitación de Stark, aun cuando este estaba en su cama durmiendo con la mayor tranquilidad.

—Bueno…—

—Aún no sabe con quién se acuesta Stark— Loki, haciendo finalmente su aparición por la puerta de la cocina, seguido posteriormente por su hermano, no se midió al momento de cortar la posible explicación del arquero. Su disconformidad ante la curiosidad era notorias, como en la mayoría de los presentes. Y es que a nadie le agradaba saber que algo se estaba ocultando en sus propias narices, que estaba a solo unos pasos y no podían tener acceso. Era un golpe duro a su orgullo y ego —¿Tiene alguna idea, Capitán Rogers?—

—No, ninguna— sonriendo tenuemente, el rubio comenzó a hacer un desayuno sencillo para todos los presentes, continuando la rutina de todas las mañanas. Ahora también utilizada para evadir el tema tanto como el fuera posible; era un hombre honesto, alguien que repudiaba engañar y, aun a pesar de haberse dejado convencer por Tony, no podía evitar evadir aquellas discusiones tanto como le fuera posible — **No es engaño, solo evasión,**  repitiéndose una y otra vez la misma frase, intentaba continuar con sus labores.

—¿No han pensado en un hombre?— Thor, lanzando una de sus tantas ideas, soltó como una sugerencia que – _para los ojos de los presentes_ –resultaba ridícula. Al menos para la mayoría, porque tales palabras casi lograban que el Capitán derramara el café sobre los huevos con tocino que estaba cocinando.

—¿Stark gay?— Natasha, tal vez disimulando mal la diversión en sus palabras, no pudo evitar la imagen que tomaba forma en su mente. No había sido una idea que pasara en primer lugar, es decir, Tony tenía una larga y extensa fama de playboy, sin contar la interminable lista de mujeres que habían pasado entre sus sabanas; la idea de que fuera gay había sido descartada casi de forma inconsciente —Ahora que lo pienso, tendría sentido. Tal vez su muy activa vida sexual no sea más que la compensación y negación hacia su homosexualidad—

—¿Estás hablando en serio?— Clint, incrédulo ante las palabras de su amiga, solo se atrevió a soltar una carcajada ante la idea —¿Y quién sería el desafortunado?—

—¿No se están adelantando?— la voz de la rubia logro cortar el hilo de la conversación, sacando finalmente a todos de la burbuja de ideas inverosímiles de su cabeza. No es que intentara defender de alguna forma a su amigo o borrar aquella idea de su mente, sino que intentaba fijar nuevamente el rumbo a lo realmente importante. Porque ella, más que nadie, sabía que el castaño – _lejos de lo que muchos pensaban_ – le importaba poco y nada el género de su pareja.

—Buenos días, señores— y, entrando por la puerta, el causante de aquella situación en la cocina; con una gran sonrisa, paso seguro y desinteresado, podía dejar en evidencia el orgullo y la soberbia con la que el millonario se movía en el lugar. Ajeno, indiferente o ignorante de lo que se estaba discutiendo, o sobre los cuestionamientos de su orientación sexual —¿Cómo amanecieron? ¿Cansados de intentar forzar mi puerta?— se burló al tiempo que tomaba asiento, recibiendo en poco tiempo su correspondiente desayuno —Gracias, Cap—

—¿Eres gay?— Loki, quien no tenía la menor intención de quedarse con la curiosidad o la incertidumbre de si debía aumentar la gama de posibilidades, soltó de una vez lo que pasaba por la mente de todos.

—¿Qué?— la expresión de sorpresa del millonario, y el hecho de que haya detenido sus acciones para observarlos a todos, pareció dar pie a que tal posibilidad sería desechada así como llego —Creí que la Señorita Potts ya les había dicho que era bisexual, esperen, ¿no lo sabían?— apuntándolos con su dedo, sosteniendo su taza de café en su mano libre, la sonrisa burlona del hombre solo logro aumentar a frustración en los presentes —¿Y ustedes se hacen llamar amigos? Que decepcionante—

—No vamos por ahí averiguando la sexualidad de todos, Stark—

—No, estoy seguro que no, Señorita Múltiples identidades. Pero no es que yo vaya ocultándolo— encogiéndose de hombros, restándole la debida importancia al asunto —. En fin, ¿les he complicado su búsqueda? Digo, ahora tiene que ampliar sus posibilidades ¿cierto? ¿O ya tiene candidatos?—

Era obvio para todos que lo único que el millonario deseaba lograr era provocarlos, avivar las llamas de la frustración y la confusión, orillarlos tanto como le fuera posible; porque las burlas, bromas y comentarios eran siempre acompañados con aquella socorra sonrisa, con aquel aire de superioridad y orgullo que el hombre nunca parecía abandonar. Y aun ahora lograban cuestionarse como alguien podría realmente soportarlo, como podría alguien seguirle el ritmo ¿Cómo alguien podría siquiera lidiar con Tony Stark? Y es ahí cuando las candidatas, y ahora candidatos, parecían esfumarse en el aire, evaporándose sin poder llegar a tener una mínima oportunidad de avanzar.

—¿Por qué no das pistas? Te terminaras aburriendo, lo sabes. Nosotros caminamos sobre arenas movedizas, podrías hacer el juego más interesante lanzando alguna señal— Banner, tal vez uno de los pocos – _incluyendo a Pepper_ – que podía lidiar con el castaño, que podía comprender mínimamente lo que aquella mente confabuladora podía ocultar, había jugado finalmente sus cartas. Una movida arriesgada pero que, esperaba, rindiera sus frutos.

—Muy listo, Doctor— entrecerrando la mirada, Tony paso su mirada por cada uno de los presentes, deteniéndose más de lo necesario en su rubio amante, como si esperara algún tipo de señal para no hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Aunque, siendo sincero, eso no lo detendría —. Mi pareja es hombre— soltó al fin, demasiado concentrado en la expresión de sobresalto que el atemporal soldado había intentado disimular, haciéndole sonreír en el proceso.

Al final, tal vez terminaría divirtiéndose más de lo que creía.

**_[—]_ **

—Tony, ¿Por qué no simplemente terminas con esto?— una vez más en lo que iba de semana, Steve intento persuadir a su pareja de concluir aquel juego que solo parecía ir empeorando con el pasar del día. Pero, como podía intuirlo, no tendría resultados, recibiendo siempre la misma respuesta.

—Solo es un juego, Capi, relájese y diviértase, disfrútelo. Además, puede dejar de preocuparse de que alguien vea su magnífica desnudez por la mañana, ya han dejado de intentar forzar las ventanas— riendo ante sus propias palabras, sin apartar la mirada del motor sobre su escritorio, continúo con su trabajo sin ser consciente de la mirada de reproche de su pareja.

—Te lo estas tomando demasiado a la ligera, Stark. Tal vez a ti no te moleste que se metan en tu vida privada, pero a mí no me agrada— tal vez sonando un poco más duro de lo que pretendió, el rubio no pudo evitar endurecer sutilmente sus facciones. Y es que, aun a pesar de que las cosas parecían calmarse, él bien sabía que solo era la calma antes de la tormenta; era solo cuestión de tiempo para que todo lo que antes habían hecho se vuelva un simple juego de niños para lo que tenían planeado. Y el, bajo ningún concepto, quería a nadie metiendo las narices en su privacidad; muchas gracias —¿Por qué no simplemente se los dices y ya?—

—Vamos, Rogers, no es para tanto. Estas haciendo una tormenta de un vaso de agua— indiferente, tal vez ajeno a lo que sus palabras pudieran estar ocasionando en su amante, el castaño parecía no querer abandonar la idea que bien plantada tenía en mente —. Simplemente no se los quiero decir ¿de acuerdo? ¿Es que ahora vienes a decirme que lo haga público? Porque te recuerdo, Steve, que el primero en no querer decirlo eras tú— finalmente girando en su propia silla, hizo frente al rubio que, apretando con fuerza sus puños, no desvió por un instante su mirada.

—¿De eso se trata esto? ¡Tony, por dios! ¡Actúas como un crio! Acordamos que se los diríamos y luego vienes a decir que prefiere que ellos lo descubran ¿para qué?—

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡Estaba sobre sus narices! Si ninguno se ha dado cuenta es que son un grupo de idiotas— chasqueando la lengua, se paró de su lugar negándose a continuar con aquella discusión —. Simplemente déjalo estar, Rogers, ya lo averiguaran o no. Quien sabe—

—Mientras, claro, te siguen buscando amantes de vaya saber dónde— rebatió con los brazos cruzados, sin apartar su celeste mirada de la figura del contrario, quien se detuvo a mitad de camino —. Si no les dices tú, les digo yo—

—No te atrevas, Steve— dándose la vuelta para mirarlo, entrecerró la mirada para hacerle frente.

La molestia bullendo en sus cuerpos, la frustración que parecía recorrer la torre ahora haciendo mella en sus cuerpos. Porque aquella situación, a pesar de que tenía su grado de diversión, también los estaba sofocando; tal vez producto de la frustración, la tensión sexual que los acompañaba en cada instante de sus momentos a solas. Porque, desde la declaración del castaño en la cocina, la situación había empeorado. Ahora no solo habían intentado invadir la privacidad del castaño, sino también que lo vigilaban, complicando, obligándolo a tener que reducir – _eliminar_ – las visitas nocturnas a la recamara del militar. Y eso no había resultado agradable para ninguno.

—Pruébame, Stark—

**_[—]_ **

—Es suficiente, nadie parece encajar con el perfil— dejando caer otra de las tantas carpetas sobre la mesa de centro, Clint se recostó sobre el respaldo del sillón para intentar relajar sus músculos tensionados.

—Tal vez la señorita Pepper tenga más facilidad para identificar alguien que encaje— agrego el doctor con una sutil sonrisa, aun observando las carpetas que Natasha había traído en un intento de obtener candidatos que pudieran ocupar el puesto de amante–pareja– _loquesea_  del millonario.

—Pepper está trabajando— explico rápidamente la pelirroja.

—¿Y porque buscar fuera si puede estar dentro?— el dios de la mentira, con una peculiar sonrisa entre sus labios, desvió finalmente la vista de la lectura que hasta el momento había estado manteniendo. Sus ojos esmeralda parecieron escrutar los rostros interesados de los presentes —Se ocupan tanto de buscar a personas del entorno  _lejano_  de Edward, ¿Por qué no buscan entre los más allegados? ¿No es lo más lógico?—

—¿Cómo el amigo Steve?— como una posibilidad remota, Thor había soltado el primer nombre que había pasado por su mente ante las palabras de su hermano. Una persona cercana, un allegado, que fácilmente podía atribuir a alguien que pasara tiempo con el genio, que pareciera estar pendiente de él y que – _en cierta forma_ – comprendiera lo que este muchas veces tratara de decir. Que lo comprendiera o pudiera seguirle el ritmo; y eso era algo que había visto hacer muy bien a Steve. Es decir, no muchos podían soportar ir de compras con Tony Stark sin caer en el proceso.

—Puede ser una posibilidad— agrego vagamente el moreno, restándole importancia para volver a su lectura, como si no hubiera dicho nada en primer lugar.

—Es ridículo, estamos hablando del Capitán. Esos dos se matarían antes de llegar a algo— Barton, negando levemente, no pudo evitar la imagen mental de aquellos dos en algún tipo de contacto más íntimo y pasional; estremeciéndose en el proceso.

—Pero no hay que descartar, ambos han estado llevándose bastante bien este último tiempo—

Con sus últimas palabras el doctor se volvió el foco de la mirada de todos los presentes, tan sumergidos en sus ideas y las probabilidades de que aquella fuera real. Es decir, era difícil poder imaginar al tan recto y honesto Capitán América en una relación con un hombre tan libertino y egocéntrico como IronMan. Dos polos opuestos que precian repelerse, que entraban en corto con solo estar en la misma habitación; vamos, que hasta un simple intercambio de palabras, comentarios mal ubicados era suficiente para que esos dos se enfrascaran en una pelea de la que ninguno deseaba saber. Pero, y pensándolo en retrospectiva, los opuestos se atraen ¿cierto? Tal vez si se pensaba con mayor detenimiento no fuera tan ridícula y extraña la idea.

—¡Eres un estúpido, Rogers!— el grito exaltado y molesto del millonario se hizo eco entre los pasillos de la torre.

—¡Sal de mi camino, Stark, ya es suficiente!— para sorpresa de muchos, la molesta voz del siempre tranquilo y controlado capitán se alzó por sobre la del millonario.

—¡Ni se te ocurra, lo lamentaras! ¡Te lo juro!—

—¡Ya lo estoy lamentando, tenlo por seguro! ¡A un lado, soldado!—

—¡No soy un maldito soldado para que me des ordenes! ¡Eras un maldito dramático,  _anciano_!— apareciendo finalmente por la puerta, ambos hombres parecían observarse con genuina molestia, casi a un solo paso de lanzarse uno contra otro en una pelea de la que – _sabían_ – todos debían evitar.

—¡Y tú eres un maldito egocéntrico infantil! ¡Ya madura de una vez!—

—¡Si tanto te molesta, entonces vete! ¡Como si alguien fuera a necesitarte!—

Parándose de sus lugares, el resto de los vengadores estaba dispuesto a intervenir al notar como aquello lentamente parecía irse perdiendo de control, como las manos de ambos se apretaban en puños, conteniendo las ganas de golpearse mutuamente. Y es que a pesar de ser una de sus tantas peleas, esta parecía irse cada vez más lejos, sobrepasándolos, incitándolos a ir a un nivel al que aún no habían accedido y que, habían rogado los demás, nunca llegaran. Y fue como si esta idea finalmente llegara a la mente de los involucrados que, con todo el autocontrol que aun conservaban, se habían apartado del otro para tomar rumbos diferentes.

Steve, a grandes zancadas, sin siquiera percatarse de los espectadores e intentando no virar la mirada hacia su pareja, había tomado rumbo directo hacia el ascenso; en estos momentos la idea de tomar su motocicleta y perderse entre las calles de la ciudad era una idea tan tentadora como tranquilizadora. Al menos lo suficiente como para intentar olvidarse de todo lo que tanto lo agobiaba.

Tony, sin embargo, sin moverse de su lugar, había soltado un golpe directo contra la pared a su lado; intentando liberar su frustración, la molestia y la irritación de la que su cuerpo era preso. No había detenido al rubio, no había ido tras él y tampoco estaba en sus planes hacerlo. El cómo había terminado en aquella situación, sabía, no era más que el producto de la frustración de la que vieron presos en consecuencia de la situación actual. Sin embargo aún tenía el suficiente autocontrol como para que – _al menos una parte_ – de su mente pudiera pensar correctamente y saber que debía calmarse antes de hacer nada. Teniendo como única opción, como tantas otras veces, encerrarse en su taller con sus creaciones; algo que no tardó en hacer.

—Bien, eso descarta a Steve— encogiéndose de hombros, la pelirroja se permitió relajarse por unos instantes al ver que la pelea finalmente había terminado.

Sin embargo, ellos volvían a estar en la nada.

**Author's Note:**

> Bien, este trabajo ya esta publicado por otros lares, así que si, ya esta algo –algo– avanzado. Sin embargo iré publicándolo periódicamente, según la respuesta, por este lugar. 
> 
> No hay mucho que agregar, primer capitulo de esta extraña –muy extraña– historia que tenia metida en la cabeza. Es corto, pero solo por ser el primero, la introducción. 
> 
> Espero la disfrutaran. ¡Saludos!


End file.
